Fate's Tricky Methods
by Sweetlie123
Summary: You can cry, feel the hate towards him.You don't see him for one week,four months or eight years.And when you think everything is finished you see him again.Everything goes back to the beginning.Your out of your mind again and its his fault. AU
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful** owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's Tricky Methods<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When I was young I had a really good friend, his name was Damon. He was the kind of friend that shoved me into ponds, threw balls of ice cubes down my shirt and tripped me while I walked, but- as silly as it seems - it was always that way between us, but he also protected me. He was my savoir.<em>

_I remember the first time we met like it was yesterday. Girls used to talk about him all of the time; they didn't even know him though, they just listened what their older sisters told them. Then one day, Jeremy, my older brother, invited him to come over do the 'boy's stuff' that they always used to do._

_I remember how shy I was the first time he talked to me, or the time when he hugged me and I felt the strangest thing; I swear I felt something tingle in my heart. As funny as it sounds, because I was only five, but I already knew that one day he would be my prince._

_Then unexpected happened when I was ten. He called me crying, telling me that he had to leave, but that he would be back soon and that I shouldn't worry. As the weeks went by I knew he wouldn't be back. I didn't know what happened or if I did something wrong that could of hurt him so much that he had to leave. My parents never spoke about it and it worried me even more. Our parents always got on well together and our mums were best friends since kindergarten, but no one gave me a reason. After a while I got bored of asking question and left it like that, but the moment he left he took a piece of my heart with him and he never gave it back._

_After a while two new boys moved into the neighbourhood and our parents got on well together from the very beginning, oddly enough. Dean and I got on well together, maybe because he reminded me of Damon. He was always there to protect me and to make fun of me. I felt safe with him._

_On my thirteenth birthday I found a purple ring box with a note on top that said "Happy birthday princess". I never figured it out from who it was but deep inside I wished that Damon sneaked it in, even though I knew it was impossible._

_On my sixteenth birthday Dean kissed me. He pushed my back against the wall and I leaned towards him, he had one of his hands around my waist and I had my hand behind his head and then he slowly pressed his lips against mine. I never felt that connected to a person before and that was the moment I knew that he was never another 'Damon' to me. He meant something more to than a reminder of Damon._ _I love Dean, I really do but I couldn't just ignore the hole that was getting bigger and bigger in my heart. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't breathe, I couldn't just it anymore because if I did, it would suffocate me._ _There's days when I cant thing of anything but him. I look through the photo albums more often as the day go by. _

_I feel like I am forgetting him._ _I try to imagine him… Sometimes I forget colour of his eyes but what hurts the most is that I cant remember his smell or his voice. It feels like he doesn't exist anymore. Its feels like he was never real to begin with._

* * *

><p>Elena smiled sadly at the memories but the knock on her door woke her back to reality. Her blonde friend opened the door and hopped on the bed, lying down quietly before turning to face her friend.<p>

"It's his birthday" Elena whispered. Her eyes were red and eyes were still sparkling like crystals.

"I know" Caroline said quietly, not wanting to get in argument this year too. She wanted her friend to stop hurting for once, and yet she couldn't do anything.

"He left me, Caroline" She cried

"And your crying again, he's not worth" Caroline insisted, still keeping her voice calm.

"But he is to me, I didn't hear it from him for eight years now for all I know he could be dead now" Elena choked out, tears not stopping as she tried to breath in.

"Do you even want to forget him?" Caroline asked her friend

"You know I do" Elena groaned

"So stop following every step of his and start living your own life with Dean" Insisted Caroline

"I am living my life, Caroline! I love Dean, you know I do, but I can't just forget Damon" Elena raised her voice after every word.

"He forgot you" Caroline whispered just enough for Elena to hear

"He would never forget me" She screamed, her brown eyes were lightning with an angry light that was rarely ever there.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't of have said that .I'll just ….I'll just go" Caroline muttered , leaving Elena weary and heartbroken to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is my first story and I hope you liked it.<strong>

**twitter: sweetlie123 (I actually just started using it and didn't figure it all out)**

**I want to say a big thank you to 'flower gettin' lady' and 'TheLittleSwan' for helping me with chapter!**

**!Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_****Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful** owners.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>I will always look after you" Damon whispered to her, running his hands through her long brown hair.<em>

"_Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything wrong to them" Elena cried into his shoulder_

"_They are just jealous of you, I mean look at you- you look like a real princess" He said softly, not letting her go._

"_They told me you will leave me once you will get bored of me" She sobbed_

"_I will never leave you, and if I will someday, it won't be because of you, and when the time will be right I will be back. You'll still will be my little princess" Damon assured her_

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why are you still waiting for him?" Dean asked sighing. They had been fighting over it for a while now and him asking questions was not helping at all.<p>

"Because he promised me if he ever had to leave me, he would be back." Elena said fighting her tears back.

"But you don't even know when he will be back. I know that he meant so much to you, but don't you think its time to forget him?" He asked her softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. They had already been fighting enough the last few months. Elena became detached from everyone and stayed in her room for the most of the time.

"It doesn't matter how much time it will take for him to come back, all that matters is that I'll be waiting here for him when he comes back." She said to her boyfriend

"Its been nearly eight years, it's time for you to let him go" He said getting frustrated

"He's my best friend, I will not let him go. He wouldn't let me go, I don't care where he is or when he's coming back" She argued

"He was your best friend! The way you talk about him seems that he's the most important person in your life". He said loudly, pushing her off him so he could sit down.

"He is important to me. How none of you understand is a mystery to me, because he'll always be important to me." Elena insisted

"If he's so important to you, why don't you just find him" He yelled at her "Becau… because… I don't know …." She whispered, more to her self than to Dean, "why didn't I look for him" She asked herself loudly.

"Why don't we go out today? Everyone will be at the grill" Dean suggested, changing the topic as quickly as he could.

"Your friends miss you, and Caroline thinks you're still mad at her" he added

"Sure, I need to relax a bit. Everything is making me crazy" Elena said

"You know I didn't mean what I said, right?" He asked, hugging her.

"I know, and I haven't been in the best moods ever. I miss him" Elena sighed, her head on his shoulder.

"I know you do, but don't you think you should at least try to forget him? I know that he means a lot to you, but you have to live your life" He said

"You wouldn't give up on if I let, so I cant give up on him even though he left" Elena insisted

"But you're my girlfriend" Dean reasoned "You should start getting ready, I will call Caroline and Matt to tell them to meet us there" He added and left the room

* * *

><p>When they finished their dinner, Matt and Dean decided that they will leave girls alone to talk. Bonnie sat down and stared at Caroline and Elena as they were staring at each other and sipping their drinks.<p>

"This silence is so awkward" Caroline suddenly said.

"I know things are hard between us right now, and most of the time it's my fault" Elena began

"It's not your fault, I blame Damon for it. I never liked him in the first place" Bonnie pointed out

"Only because he always called you a witch. At least the worse he called me was blondie," Caroline said

"He was a jerk, he had all the girls around his finger but because he was always around Elena. Those stupid bitches always blamed Elena from stealing their 'prince'" Bonnie argued

"And look at them now; they would do anything to be Elena. They got what they disserved." Caroline said

"But it was still Damon's fault; don't you remember how much Elena cried every day?" Bonnie insisted

"And then he used to hold me and make me happy again, and they could of have done anything and I would of still stayed with Damon. He made me happy" Elena insisted

"Oh come on girls! Why can't we have a normal conversation anymore without getting in an argument?" Caroline questioned

"Because Elena is being a selfish bitch, all she thinks is Damon, Damon, Damon. Can't she see that she's hurting everyone around?" Bonnie growled, she stared at Elena with anger and disappointment, "How does Dean feel when all you do is think about Damon? You'll lose Dean, grow old, and be alone because of your selfishness." Bonnie added, stalking away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why does Bonnie hate you so much?" A seven year old Elena asked Damon<em>

"_Because she's a old, ugly witch." Damon smirked and tickled Elena's sides as she tried to roll away from him and laughed loudly._

"_You can't say that about my friends" Elena informed him, still laughing as Damon lay beside her._

"_Oh come on, Elena! I mean look at her, she always looks at me with those big brown _

_judge-y eyes" Damon sighted_

"_Try being nicer to her, I like her! She has nice toys" Elena suggested_

"_Oh no! I like blondie better, why can't you be just friends with her. At least she tries to like me" Damon moaned, rolling his eyes_

"_Her name is Caroline! And she talks a lot… Bonnie will like you eventually, she will! What if we have a tea party? Elena asked. "You and Bonnie could drink tea together and I could help you be friends with her." Elena added happily._

"_No tea parties, I am a eleven-year-old boy who is friends with a seven-year-old girl, and I don't care how much I like you; I wont have a tea party with you." He said_

"_Fine, no tea parties then, but at least try to be nice to her when you see her" Elena smiled at Damon, and he nodded._

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" Caroline squeaked<p>

"I am the selfish one? I am always there when you need me, when was the last time when I asked you to be there for me? Never! And you still find a way to turn everything against me. I was there when you went to meet your mum for the first time. I was there when everyone turned their backs on you. And when I ask you to listen to me and at least try to understand me, you say I'm selfish. I love Dean. Maybe you don't understand that kind of love because I remember even my brother couldn't stand being with you because all you do is judge other and never yourself. I don't even blame him for cheating on you anymore." Elena snapped

"It's like I don't even know you anymore" Bonnie muttered, lifted herself from her chair and storming out the grill.

"What's up with her?" Caroline asked surprised with Bonnie's strange behaviour

"I have no idea, but I don't think I want to know either" Elena sighed.

"Anyway, Dean is acting strange lately…" Elena said nervously, running fingers through her brown hair

"We all know that he's cheating on you" Caroline said, looking at her best with tear-rimmed eyes.

"We don't know about it for sure, I know he loves me and I can't blame him if he would cheat on me. I was nothing but a bitch to him for months now"

"But that's not the point. If he loves you, he should be there for you and not just run to some slut and cheat on you to get comforted" Caroline scolded

"We don't even know that he cheats for sure" Elena tried to defend Dean

"Maybe we should investigate then" Caroline decided

"If he does cheat on me, I don't want to know! I love him, I can't lose him to" Elena said quietly

"Fine, but don't get hurt. If you would leave him now it would be easier than leaving him in two years when he will get someone pregnant"

"He wont get anyone pregnant" Elena scolded, and looked around the bar looking for Dean as Caroline yawned.

"I am tired" Caroline finally said, "It's been a long day" She added

"I know, it actually been a long year too" Elena agreed

"Let's hope it will get better, you disserve the best. You will be happy, I promise you" Caroline said, smiling

"I just hope that he comes back home" Elena said softly

"Lets find our boys" Caroline decided, she took a wallet out and threw some money on the table and stood up to look for Dean and Matt with Elena.

"There they are" Caroline pointed to the pool table, as Elena hurried to Dean.

"Take me home? I am tired" Elena said and Dean nodded.

"Bye guys" Caroline said and hugged Elena, "remember what I said" She whispered, Elena nodded. "Good"

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say a big thank you to 'flower gettin' lady' again! Check out her stories too! <strong>

**I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter, but lots of you favorite'd my story!**

**English is not my first language so I could have some mistakes...**

**My twitter is sweetlie123,but still I am new to it.. Still trying to figure it out.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful** owners.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>True love stories never have endings- Richard Bach<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think boys will like me when I'm older?" Elena asked, sitting on Damon's lap. <em>

"_You know if they won't like you, you can be sure that they are either blind or gay." Grayson said, coming in._

"_You will be gorgeous, I mean your already are but when you're older you will be breathtaking." He smiled at the little girl on his lap._

"_Will you be my prince?" She questioned him, blushing a bit._

"_Only if you will be my princess" He smiled at her and she hugged him_

"_Okay kids, Miranda just finished cooking, you should go down." He said and walked downstairs with Damon and Elena behind him._

* * *

><p>Elena woke up next morning, next to Dean, who was still sleeping peacefully. She touched his cheek and stared at him for a while before dragging herself out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.<p>

"Elena, you're in there?" She heard Dean's voice behind the door

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute" Elena said, she looked once again in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. She gave Dean a quick peck on the lips and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"So what happened with you and Bonnie yesterday?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, one minute we were having a normal conversation and the next she was screaming that I am a bad friend" Elena said, looking at her food.

"Was it about Damon?" he asked her again, and Elena breathed in slowly.

She hoped that even for one day they wouldn't fight about Damon but now it was impossible.

"Yes, but I don't want to fight about it with you." Elena said softly "Caroline and I had an interesting conversation after Bonnie left" She added. "She thinks your cheating on me" She said quickly

"She thinks I am what?" He stammered

"She thinks you're cheating on me, and to be honest I wouldn't blame you. I wasn't the best girlfriend to you."

"I wouldn't cheat on you, I am busy with work." He explained.

"You say that now-but what will happen in future? Even now all we do is scream our throats out at each other." She explained

"But that wouldn't be a reason for me to cheat on you" He stated

"Dean lets get real! Men even who loves their girlfriends cheat, and now I'm even giving you an even better reason to cheat" Elena spoke

"Why are you picking a fight again?" He asked, frustrated

"Well, I'm sorry for having my doubts about our relationship." She said

"Well you need to have trust in a relationship; without trust it's not a relationship." he yelled

"Stop yelling, Jeremy is still sleeping" Elena hushed him

"I have no idea what's going on with you." He said

"There's nothing going on with me, I am tired of fighting with everyone." Elena admitted

"And yet you're the one starting all the fights."

"I wasn't picking a fight, I told you what Caroline and I where talking about because I trust you to tell me the truth" She informed, looking down at her plate.

"And yet we are still fighting. Maybe your right, maybe I will go looking for comfort." He told her, surprised by his words which he regretted immediately when he saw Elena's hurt expression.

"Fine then we got it covered, let's move on" She said firmly.

"I am not going to move on from this" He said, looking at her.

"Dean, just let it go" She half-yelled

"Fine, but for now. This conversation is far from over" He said.

"You know what, get lost. I don't even care anymore" She said .

"Elena,stop being childish" Dean hissed.

"I am not being childish, aren't you late for work?" She asked.

"No, I am waiting till Jeremy wakes up and we have some business to do." He told her

"What business?" Elena asked taking the opportunity to change the topic.

"Don't worry about it" he said as Jeremy entered the kitchen.

"Ughh, your still alive. I thought the world war three stared in here" Jeremy fake gasped.

"He's alive, just for now" She muttered and pointed at Dean.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean whispered to his self.

"Well you boys have fun, I am going upstairs" Elena said and left Jeremy and Dean in the kitchen. Jeremy looked at Dean who just shrugged shoulders and looked out the window, thinking what is going on with Elena and if they will be able to repair their relationship.

* * *

><p>"<em>What did you do in school today?" Damon asked Elena.<em>

"_Learn, what do you think I do in school?" She asked, smiling._

"_I don't know, you look super happy today" He said._

"_Stefan said he likes me" She squeaked happily._

"_Stefan? My baby brother, likes you?" He questioned his eyes wide open._

"_Yup" She nodded._

"_Your only ten, there's no way you will go out with any boy, not even my brothe.r" He said firmly, and Elena looked at him like he's crazy._

"_We're not getting married, there's disco in our school and we will dance the last slow dance together" She told him, looking at the mirror and putting a bit of eye shadows on._

"_Why are you even putting make-up on?" He asked again._

"_Damon, stop asking me questions." She hissed._

"_Your not supposed to go anywhere with a boy until your 16." He stated._

"_And yet your 14 and you still go out with girls the same age as you." _

"_But that's me and them girls are not you" He moaned._

"_Grow up Damon, I am going with Stefan to my last disco in that school, finished." She said loudly and Damon rolled his eyes._

"_Wait till I will tell your dad" He threatened her and she just smiled at him._

"_Dad knows about this, there's nothing to hide" Elena laughed_

* * *

><p>"What's happening between you and Elena?" Jeremy asked<p>

"I don't even know myself, one minute we are okay the next we are screaming at each other." Dean said.

"Maybe it's a sign" Jeremy pointed out carefully.

"Its not, I love you sister and even though we fight so much lately I know she loves me too" He said, trying to convince himself that there's still hope left, that there's a chance that he and Elena could be so in love like they used to be.

"I know you do, but maybe she needs a break" Jeremy advised.

"I don't know Jer, maybe your right" Dean halve-snapped

"Oh come on dude, you will kill each other someday. Maybe we should look for Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"We don't even know where to start from" Dean stated.

"We can start by going to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to help us" Jeremy offered, and Dean nodded.

"And then what?" Dean asked

"We make him come home, but now we have vampire problems" Jeremy said

"Again? This is so stupid, why can't other council members solve it?" Dean questioned and Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"Your aren't even a council member" Jeremy stated

"But I am a professional hunter" Dean said and looked out of the window

"When will we tell Elena about vampires, she was supposed to know by now" Jeremy said

She was supposed to know about vampires when she was sixteen, but then Miranda and Grayson died and Jeremy didn't know how to tell her. She would of probably thought that he was crazy and sent him to see a psychologist, but now that they have evidence it should be a good opportunity.

"But we need to catch are vampire and then we could show her, at least she wouldn't think we are crazy" He added.

"She will think we are crazy anyway" Dean sighed

She sat still, not moving a muscle in her body. Thinking of her life if Damon was here, if he would of never left. If she would of still been with Dean or with someone else, maybe even with Damon… She stared through the window what seemed for hours she saw people walking past, smiling and laughing at each other- she saw an old married couple walking hand in hand, without talking or looking at each other but they still looked so happy together. She tried to imagine herself and Dean growing old together, she tried so hard to see their grandchildren running around them, but she just couldn't see anything.

"What you're doing?" She heard Caroline's voice behind her.

"Looking, sitting, waiting" Elena said, looking out of the window.

"Who are you waiting for?" Caroline asked, looking strangely at her.

"I don't know…. Maybe for a miracle" Elena said softly and turned around to see her friend.

"Your waiting for him aren't you?" Caroline questioned.

"I can't wait for him anymore… He's gone and he's never coming back" She said sadly

"Why? You never listened to us before..." Caroline asked surprised.

"Because he's no good, everything I had I destroyed because of him. I'm destroying my relationship because of him even though he's not here." Elena answered.

She thought about it after the fight and she finally understood she cant live in the memories, it's not healthy for her. Dean is her future and Damon is her past, she just has to deal with it because there's a chance that Damon will ever come back, even though she still doesn't believe it.

"So you're letting him go?" She asked once again and Elena nodded. She knew it was a lie, she will never let him go but maybe if she believes it even a second it won't hurt as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone:) So because I only got two reviews for the last two chapter's I am gonna wait till I got at least 5 till I upload the next chapter. I want to thank the 'M' person for reviewing and again flower gettin' lady for correcting my silly mistakes and the people who favorited my story.<strong>

**My twitter is sweetlie123 and I'm still figuring it out..**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful** **owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I love thee, I love but thee with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old. - William Shakespeare<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're seriously not talking to me?" Elena said angrily.<em>

_Damon was so mad that Elena went to the disco with Stefan, and now he ignored both of them. Today both of their families had a dinner together and Damon tried to avoid Elena's look._

"_Yes" Damon snapped, and all of the eyes in the room went on him for a minute before carrying on with their conversation. _

"_Damon, stop being childish" She said, staring at him._

"_I am not being childish" He hissed._

"_Well then whatever your doing stop it. I went to a dance with Stefan, your brother. I didn't get married to him." _

"_I get it. Now please stop talking, I am not in the mood" Damon said, he was never like that with Elena and that was what surprised her. _

"_Fine" Elena growled, sadly. She was sure that she will cry all night, if she knew that going with Stefan to the dance would of upset him that much she would never went, or at least lied to him._

* * *

><p>"So did you think about it?" Jeremy asked Dean who was reading newspaper.<p>

"Yeah, I think she needs a closure or something" He said.

"It's been a quiet week." Jeremy commented

"I know, maybe things will get better now." Dean replied.

They didn't have a fight for a week, which was strange for them, seeing as they had fights everyday for past three months or even more.

"I hope so" Jeremy said quietly and made himself some coffee, "Did you find that vampire?" He asked.

"No, but I have an idea where he could be, we could check that place today." Dean told Jeremy who just nodded.

"Where's Elena" He asked.

"Girls day, I have to be gone by afternoon." Dean said "I hope they will work things with Bonnie, she's such a nice person" He said and Jeremy's eyes went wide open at Dean's words.

"Yeah, but she's judge-y too." Jeremy said

"She's not that bad, she just tries to do what she thinks is the best. I even agree on the Damon thing with her" Dean confessed and Jeremy gave him a disapproving look.

"Damon was always a problem to her, she never liked him and she will never do."

"So then she has a reason too." Dean pointed out.

"Damon never done anything to her, I know that" Jeremy tried to convince him.

"That man is a walking problem, am I and Bonnie the only one that can see it?" He snapped.

"He isn't a problem, he never was. Elena misses him and she has a reason too, for five years he was always around her and then one day he just left" Jeremy said.

"And now he is making us fight. If Elena was that important to him he would of never left"

"We don't even know why he left and he isn't making us fight" Jeremy growled.

"Let's hope he has a good reason for leaving when we find him." Dean smirked and Jeremy shook his head, "I don't even understand why he's so important to her, I mean I understand that they were something like best friends, but she was young. I don't even remember my friends which I had when I was ten." Dean added.

"You won't understand it, you have to see it. What Damon and Elena had was amazing. They had this connection, which no one understood." Jeremy said, "Damon was my friend first, well before I asked him to come to my house. But then when he saw Elena, they were always together." He added.

* * *

><p>"I heard the things are better with Dean." Caroline said.<p>

"They are and I know I told you that I am letting Damon go, but I can't. It hurts too much." She said, nodding.

"It's okay. He's important to you, you can't just forget him in one week. "Caroline said softy.

"It's not one week Caroline, its eight years now and I still can't let him go." Elena pointed out.

"Well maybe it will take you another ten years, no one blames you for missing him." Caroline insisted, she wanted her friend to finally be happy again.

"Dean does… well, he doesn't blame me, but he does blame Damon." Elena stated.

"That's because Damon, for him, didn't exist. He doesn't know who he's against and why his girlfriend cares for him that much." Caroline tried to convince Elena.

"He doesn't need to worry, Damon was always such a good friend to me." Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah and that's why you always said 'Damon and I will get married when I'll be older." She mimicked Elena and laughed.

"That was when I was little, everything is different now. I am different." Elena laughed.

"I hope he's still good looking as he was." Caroline said and winked.

"I bet he is, I do hope he will come back home." Elena said, sadly.

"We all do." Caroline whispered "I bet his eyes will drop out when he will see you." Caroline added.

"Me too" Elena said laughing "And then I will slap him hard for leaving me."

"You do that." Caroline said.

"You know all these years I cried for him because he left, but why didn't I look for him?" She asked.

"There were lots of things in your head, your parents died, then you and Dean and on top of all of the mess Damon wasn't helping at all. The real question is why your aren't looking for him now" Caroline told her.

* * *

><p><em>"Damon can I ask you a question?" Elena asked and Damon nodded.<em>

"_Were you ever in love?" she asked and he shook his head before answering, _

"_No, I am still young. Why are you asking?" He asked Elena._

"_Because my mum said it's the most wonderful thing you ever feel." She said and smiled._

"_I guess she's right. But everyone feels love differently." He smiled at the girl._

"_I want to fall in love." She squeaked and jumped from the sofa. _

"_Love some times hurts too." He told her and she pouted._

"_I will never fall in love with someone who will hurt me." She shrieked, hopping around the room._

"_You cant just choose who you fall in love with."_

"_I will try to not fall in love with them then." She said "It shouldn't be that hard." She added happily._

"_You are still young, you won't understand this now." He said_

"_I am a big girl." She told him and he smirked_

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling at?" Caroline asked.<p>

"I just remembered something" She told her friend, "I talked with Dean about the cheating thing" Elena added.

"What did he say to you?" Caroline asked again.

"He told me that he would never cheat on me and even though that we fight it shouldn't be a reason for him cheating, but then we started fighting and he told me maybe he will cheat on me" Elena told Caroline

"He said that to you?" Caroline gasped

"Yeah, but he regrets it. I know he does, you didn't see his face" Elena said

"But it doesn't mean it didn't hurt you" Caroline pointed out.

"Of course it did, I don't think he would ever cheat on me. I know our relationship is complicated right now, but we love each other and we will solve it" Elena said softly.

"I hope you will" Caroline said smiling a bit.

"I know we will. I told you I will try to let Damon go and I will. I just need some more time" She said.

"And you will. You're the strongest person I know" Caroline told her.

"Do you think it's not fair to him for me to want to forget him?" Elena asked and Caroline shook her heard.

"Of course no, you want to stop hurting. He would understand you." Caroline said "I am sure Damon never wanted to cause you any pain." She added.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's hiding in there?" Jeremy asked, looking at the huge house in front of him.<p>

"Yes, I saw him coming in and I am sure he's a vampire." Dean said without a doubt showing on his face.

"Do you even know whose house it is?" Jeremy asked again.

"No, do you?" Dean questioned Jeremy.

"Yes." He answered his face pale, "Its Damon's house." He added.

"Well, then we need to get rid of the vampire in case Damon comes back, we don't want him to get eaten." Dean told Jeremy and walked towards the house.

"Maybe Damon's family is back and you didn't recognise them." Jeremy said walking behind Dean.

"Maybe, but it was a man." Dean said.

"We should knock first, I don't want to cause anyone a heart attack when we enter their house." Jeremy mumbled and Dean nodded and knocked on the door few times before they heard someone coming, Jeremy's heart was beating fast. It was first time in years he went to the house and it still looked the same.

"Damon." He gasped, looking at the man who opened the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi everyone, thank you for reviewing! I won't upload new chapter for few day's because I am going to school again and with all of the school work it will get hard for me to write! <strong>_

_**So, I got my five reviews and now I am gonna wait till another five till upload the next chapter when it's actually done! **_

**_My twitter if sweetlie123, and I actually think I kind of get it now.._**

_**Question-**Is Damon a vampire? _

_**Answer- I think you will find out if he's a vampire pretty soon.**_

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful** owners.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Falling in love is awfully simple, but falling out of love is simply awful.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you acting so strange?" Elena asked Damon, who was still ignoring her.<em>

"_It's for the best" He said harshly, and Elena looked sadly at him. _

_"Don't give me that look, there's nothing I can do about it." He hissed and Elena looked at him weirdly._

"_What is for the best? For the past few weeks you've ignored me and now you say it's for the best. What the hell is going on with you?" Elena asked._

"_I can't tell you. But for now just go away, go annoy Stefan or someone your age." He demanded, as tears began to show in Elena's eyes and Damon's expression softened a bit._

"_Fine, I will go and play with kids my age." She choked out and ran upstairs._

"_What the hell I am doing?" Damon whispered to his self, looking at the floor as the tears ran down his cheek too, he heard someone coming down and walking towards him, and then he felt small hands around his neck._

"_I am sorry." He whispered into her ear and she nodded, still hugging him._

* * *

><p>"I know I told you that we would have a girl's day, but I am really not in the mood. Could we have a sleepover tomorrow?" Elena said to Caroline and she nodded.<p>

"Sure." Caroline smiled.

"I will call Dean and let him know that he can stay home tonight." Elena told her and got her phone out of her pocket.

"_Elena, I am busy right now." He said, without even bothering to say hello._

"_What are you doing?" She asked._

"_You will know soon enough." He said._

"_You'll tell me when you get home." Elena said and hung up._

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked and Elena nodded, forming a forced smile.

"Are you going home now?" Caroline asked again.

"Yes, I am going to wait for Dean, he should be coming home soon." Elena said, "He and Jeremy are up to something." She added.

* * *

><p>"Damon." He gasped, looking at the man who opened the door.<p>

"This is Damon" Dean asked, shocked, and looked at Jeremy's pale face.

"I'm Damon, now what do you want?" Damon asked, not bothering to be polite.

"Dean thought he saw something in the house, which was probably you and we decided to come and check." Jeremy explained, still shocked. He knew this wasn't what he was supposed to tell someone who was gone for eight years, but he just didn't know what else to tell him.

"Well, you checked it now. Off you go" He said harshly.

"What does even Elena see in you?" Dean asked in the same tone as Damon used.

"Who's Elena" Damon said and closed the door, leaving two shocked man behind the door.

They waited few seconds before heading back to Dean's car.

"I hoped to find the same Damon that left, he was never like that." Jeremy started, breaking the silence.

"And I was hoping for a nicer person. I mean, I imagined him more friendly." Dean said.

"He was a lot friendlier, maybe its hard for him to be back home. All the memories."

"I hope so, because if Elena sees him like that she'll break" Dean said, and his phone started vibrating.

"_I am busy right now." Dean said bit harsher than he meant too._

"_What are you doing?" Elena asked._

"_You will know soon enough" Dean told her._

"_You'll tell me when you get home." She commanded and hung up._

"Was that Elena?" Jeremy asked and Dean nodded.

"Are we telling her that he's back?" Dean asked and Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I bet he's planning to stay so she will bump into him somewhere. Maybe we should warn her about him." Jeremy said.

"She will run straight to his house and you know it." Dean protested.

"At least she won't be in shock when she will see him in town, and if Dean will tell her that were at his house, she will kill us for not telling her." Jeremy argued. "I hope he will act differently around her, she imagined the day he will come back for years now, she imagined it being perfect and this is not perfect." Jeremy added.

"We came to hunt a vampire, can by any chances he be the vampire that we are looking for?" Dean asked.

"We grew up together, he's not a vampire." Jeremy disagreed.

"You didn't grow up together, we grew up together. You didn't see him for the last eight years. Lots of things could of happened." Dean said.

"There are no chances that Damon is a vampire, and no, we will not stalk him." Jeremy said, as reading Dean's thoughts.

"We still have a vampire on a loose, and somehow he comes back." Dean argued and Jeremy shook his head firmly.

"We are not checking if Damon is a vampire." Jeremy said.

"Do you want to take the risk?" Dean asked and Jeremy let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You don't know Damon like I do. Do you think I would risk loosing my sister?" Jeremy asked.

"I think that you trust the old Damon to not hurt her. I am sure this one will hurt her." He said and kept driving the rest of the way silently.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mum, do you know where Damon went?" Elena asked her mum, Damon was gone for two months now and she didn't hear anything from him since the call. <em>

"_No, just let it go." Miranda said, and continued to cook._

"_I won't let it go, he's my friend and now all of his family went missing and you want me to let it go?" Elena shouted._

"_Don't shout on your mother." Grayson said raising his voice._

"_Dad, please tell me why Damon left." She said, tears in her eyes forming and her vision slowly becoming blurry._

"_I won't tell you anything, do as your mum told you and let it go, let Damon go." He snapped._

"_Stop telling me to let it go, for nearly five years we are best friends now and one day you thing you can tell me to let him go." She said harshly, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Deal with it. Damon is not coming back." Grayson said, looking at his daughter._

"_Grayson!" Miranda said surprised by her husband's behaviour._

"_She wanted the truth, she got the truth." He said turning his head to look at his wife, who was staring at him._

"_Stop talking like I am not standing here." Elena screamed. "Just stop, stop with everything. Stop pretending that everything is okay, stop acting like they didn't exist because they did." Elena sobbed and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

><p>Elena's head snapped to the door when she heard someone opening them, she wiped the tears away from the memory, and she could still look in the kitchen and herself screaming and crying, he dad's furious face and her mum standing in the middle of everything, she can still remember every fight she and her dad had. She remembers the day she stared throwing all the plates around the kitchen and her mum screaming at her to stop. She looked at the door, and she remember herself sitting on the couch every single day for a year staring at the door wishing that Damon would walk in and everything would be just a horrible nightmare.<p>

"Elena." She heard Dean's voice and saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"You are back. So what were you and Jeremy doing?" She asked.

"We went for a drive." Dean said, and Jeremy gave him a look.

"What is going on?" She asked again.

"We went to the boarding house." Jeremy said quickly, "Damon's house." He added.

"I saw someone the other day coming in the house; I didn't know it belonged to Damon's family." Dean said, making a small pause before he continued, "So I asked Jeremy to come and check it out with me."

"Did something happen to the house?" Elena asked starting panicking.

"No, Damon's back." Jeremy said softly, he looked at Elena carefully waiting for her reaction.

"He's b-back?" She stuttered.

"He's not the same." Dean said, and sat next to her on the couch.

"He's not the same? You don't even know what he was like." She said harshly.

"He's not the same, Elena" Jeremy repeated Dean's words, "He doesn't want to see you or anyone." He added sadly.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"He started being a jerk and I said 'What does Elena even see in you' and he said 'who's Elena'." Dean mimicked, and looked to Elena who was crying quietly.

"He doesn't remember me." She gulped. "All these years I waited for him to come back and now you tell me this, I don't know if I even want him to be back now." She sobbed, Dean was about to hug her but she pushed away, "Don't" She whispered.

"It doesn't mean anything, he was always different with you." Jeremy said.

"This should have been perfect, I should not cry. I don't even know what you said is true. Maybe it's not even Damon" She cried

"We wouldn't lie about something like that." Dean said.

"You hate him. You would want me to forget him, you always did." She shouted at him.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." He shouted back at her, "So stop blaming everyone, stop being selfish. All the months I heard was Damon, Damon and Damon" He added, still shouting.

"You need to cool down, and stop screaming at her." Jeremy said.

"This is not you business Jeremy." Dean said firmly, and looked back at Elena.

"She's my sister so it is my business, now be a nice person and get out of my house and come back when you're back to normal." Jeremy said raising his voice.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Dean said.

"Just go, I cant do this today." Elena said and looked at Dean sadly, he stood up, and rushed out the house, slamming the door hard behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you will like this chapter! I think this chapter is my favorite one so far, I cried when I wrote it. It reminded of mine and my dad's fight when I had to move to England and I didn't want to leave my best friend behind. <strong>

**Thank you for all of your reviews, the next chapter will take a bit longer to upload to because I got exams and I need to revise. I will try to upload as soon as I actually can.**

**I got more than five reviews this time :) I am gonna wait for the next five.. Or maybe more!**

**!Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>It's sad when people you know become people you knew, when you walk right past someone like they were never huge part of your life, how you used to be able to talk for hours and now you can barely look at each other.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>He's not coming back." Jeremy whispered, hugging Elena.<em>

"_I know." She said, breathing in._

"_Some new people moved in near us, they have a boy same age as me." He said carefully, scared of her reaction._

"_Cool, I will just stay in here." She said, sitting on her bed._

"_Mum asked him to come here, to spend some time with us." Jeremy told her softly "the house is very quite without Damon" He added, as Elena's eyes lighted with fire again, the fire that he saw nearly everyday lately._

"_She's trying to make us forget." Elena laughed without any humour, she laughed and laughed till tears started dropping out of her eyes again._

"_She's not trying to make us forget them, Dean doesn't have any friends and dad knows his parents" Jeremy said trying to calm her, "You might even like him." He smiled lightly._

"_I will try to, I don't promise. But I don't want to see him today." She said, "I just want everything to be done, I want everything back to normal." She added._

"_Everything will be okay, I promise. It might be not tomorrow or next week, maybe not even next year but everything will be okay, someday." He said, and gave Elena a small kiss on her cheek and went to his room._

* * *

><p>"Elena!" Caroline screamed cheerfully and Elena's eyes went wide open.<p>

"What the hell?" She asked sleepily, looking at Caroline.

"I just saw an incredible creature, I can't go home today.. I think he messed me for any other guy in this world" Caroline said dramatically and Elena laughed.

"That's what you came to say to me?" Elena asked tiredly.

"No, Jeremy called me" Caroline told Elena, "I need to get you out of your house." She added.

"I'm tired Caroline." Elena said closing her eyes.

"Jeremy told me that you didn't go anywhere for a week now and maybe we will see that …. I can't even find the words to describe him" Caroline smiled to herself.

"Did Jeremy tell you what happened?" Elena asked, opening one of her eyes.

"Nope, did something happen?" Caroline asked, looking serious.

"I will tell you later about it, let me get changed and then maybe I will meet that amazing creature." She told Caroline laughing.

"Oii! You got Dean," Caroline complained playfully "And well, I got Matt" She added shrugging a bit.

"Yeah, I am not so sure about it." Elena said to herself on her way towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So is he here?" Elena asked impatiently, wanting to see the <em>'incredible creature' <em>and go back to her warm bed.

"No yet, but he's here every night." She answered, "Let's sit down" Caroline added, walking towards the bar.

"Two martinis." Caroline said to the bartender and turned to face Elena.

"So what did Dean do this time?" She asked.

"We had a fight, again" Elena said, "Damon is back." She added quietly.

"Damon is back?" Caroline asked shocked, "If he's back what the hell are you still doing here and why aren't you spending time with him?" She asked again, without giving an opportunity for Elena to answer her first question.

"He's not the same, he doesn't want to see me" Elena told her, and took a sip of her drink.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked again, all these months Elena talked about how much she wants Damon to come back and now she's doing nothing, only sitting here and feeling sorry for herself.

"Dean and Jeremy told me" Elena said and Caroline laughed at her.

"Dean and Jeremy told you? And you believe them, how much of an idiot are you?" Caroline asked her angrily.

"I don't want to get hurt! That's why I will not go to him and if he would really care he would have told me he was back! I imagined the day that he would come back perfect and this is not perfect" Elena said, "I want him to go back, I want to go back to imagining this day perfect.. I just don't want to.. I don't want to get hurt even more" She added.

"But don't you understand that Damon was always different with you" Caroline whispered, "He was always different around you" She repeated her words, trying to convince Elena.

"The old Damon was different with me, you don't know this new Damon.. I don't even know this Damon" Elena said.

"But just try, you know you will regret it if you wont.. It doesn't matter that it won't be perfect, it doesn't matter. At least you tried" Caroline said and looked at Elena's teary eyes.

"If I will see him again and if he will have to leave again…. I won't be able to let him go" Elena said quietly, and looked at the door as it opened and blue eye's met hers.

* * *

><p>"<em>How come your eyes are so blue?" Elena asked, staring at Damon's eyes.<em>

"_I don't know" Damon answered, and looked down at his homework._

"_But they are so clear, not white but just pale blue" She told him and Damon smiled at her._

"_Stop obsessing about my eyes" He laughed._

"_I want them" She fake pouted which made Damon laugh again._

"_You can't have them" He said smirking._

"_I will cut them out" She threatened playfully._

"_You wouldn't" He smiled at her._

"_I wouldn't, if someday you would have to leave and we would meet again in fifty years, I would recognise you from you eyes" She told him._

"_I will never leave you." He promised_

"_You don't know that" She told him._

"_I do and if I did leave you, it wouldn't take me fifty years to find you." He said staring at her big brown eyes._

* * *

><p>She stared at the blue eyes that haunted her everyday, they were still the same-only his look was cold and distant. As Damon stared back at Elena, her heart stopped- she still couldn't believe that he was back, all these years she imagined him coming and now he's finally back and she froze, all of her muscles are locked tight even though her mind is screaming to run.<p>

"Who are you looking at?" Caroline asked.

"Damon is here.. I am not ready, he can't be here" Elena whispered, she knew that he couldn't hear her but she didn't trust her voice.

"Damon's here?" Caroline asked and Elena nodded her head, "Where?" She asked again and Elena pointed at him as he made his way toward the bar, where they were sitting.

"We need to go" Elena told Caroline, "Right now" She said impatiently. Elena felt like she couldn't breath, every step that he walked closer to him she felt like someone was strangling her.

"No, we need to stay" Caroline argued, grabbing Elena's hand. Caroline knew if they would leave now, Elena wouldn't talk to him any other time when she would see him.

"I can't stay here… I don't want to stay here" Elena said, her voice shaking.

"Calm down, maybe he won't even recognise you" Caroline told her.

"Recognise who?" Asked a voice behind them.

"You wouldn't know" Elena said, turning around to face him.

"It's good to see you, Elena" He said, smirking.

"I wish I could say the same about you, Damon" She said giving him a fake smile.

"That's not the way to talk to your old friend" Damon said, still smirking.

"You're not an old friend" Elena said harshly.

"But I am" He argued playfully, "We are best friends, forever" He added slowly the 'forever' bit.

"You're not my old friend! You're someone from my past who I don't want to remember. Not if your like this" Elena hissed.

"No more friends forever?" He pouted ignoring Elena. Elena stared at him trying to hide all emotions.

"Were we even friends before?" Elena asked, and grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her out of grill.

"Are you happy now? I talked to him, don't you ever ask me to talk to him again. He's not the Damon that I remember; he's not my best friend! He's some new jerk that moved here." Elena screamed at Caroline, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Calm down. He didn't even say that much to you, he was just joking around." Caroline said.

"I will not calm down, I don't want to calm down!" Elena yelled.

"You can't seriously be mad at me for asking me to talk to him."

"Well I am." Elena said.

"This is the Damon I know, he was always different with you but this is the Damon that I know." Caroline said raising her voice.

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was revising for my exams a lot… And then I had a huge writer block, no one corrected this chapter for me so I might have few mistakes as English is my second language and I really wanted to get done with this chapter.. The next chapter should be done soon, I am already halve way through it. And anyways I hope you like this chapter <em>

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful** owners.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just keep moving forward and don't give a shit about what anybody thinks. Do what you have to do, for you. – Johnny Depp<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena stared at her reflection in the mirror, replaying her conversation with Damon, scolding herself for leaving so fast. Thinking about how many things she could have asked him… She tied her hair into a messy ponytail, still thinking about her behaviour.. She knew she shouldn't of yelled at Caroline and she knew she shouldn't of been so cold towards Damon.<p>

Then the old memories started flashing through her mind as she stared at herself, tears dropping out of her eye's shinning like little diamonds. Remembering her perfect friendship with Damon, how they used to be together everywhere.. How she could have trusted him with everything and now after these years she couldn't even have a normal talk with him.

Elena doesn't know who to blame him for leaving or herself for not going to look for him, or that yesterday was his fault for not making a normal conversation that both of them deserved or that she was to cold towards him and believed Jeremy and Dean.. She just didn't know who to believe anymore, she doesn't even know if she can trust herself. But one thing she really knows that she wants her friend back, and her standing here crying not doing anything will not bring him back.

Crying wouldn't fix anything, crying never fixed anything for her. She will get her best friend back. She wiped her tears away and smiled; she looked at herself for the last time and walked downstairs where Dean and Jeremy were sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Dean, surprised to see him.

"I came to see you, I'm still your boyfriend" He said softly, smiling a bit.

"I just need time." Elena told him.

"I gave you time, I gave you one week to sort everything out." He said calmly and looked at Jeremy for help who just shrugged and stood up, "I will go." He told them and walked out.

"I know you gave me time, but I need some more." Elena said.

"Elena." His voice breaking down, she never saw him this vulnerable, "I can't lose you".

"You won't, I just need a little more time" She said, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I always knew if he would come back, I would lose you." He said, looking straight in her eyes, "Tell me I didn't lose you, tell me I still have a chance with you."

"You still have me." She said, trying to break their eye contact.. It was suffocating her.

"I won't let him take you away from me." He told her, "I won't let him break you again."

"He won't hurt me, I know you won't let me go but I will not let him leave this time." She told him.

"I understand. Just promise you won't give up on us, say it. Please." He begged.

"I won't give up on us." She told him, "I promise" She added.

"Did you talk with Damon?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, sitting down. "Look, I know I said that I wont give up on us and I wont but I still need time and today I will try to go and talk to Damon" She said.

"I understand, good luck." He stood up and kissed her cheek, "Bye."

* * *

><p>The ride to the boarding house was nerve wrecking; her heart was beating faster than ever. All she wanted was to turn around and go back, but she had to talk to him- she had to try to repair her friendship with him. She wanted to find the old Damon, Caroline was right if she won't sort the things out with him she will regret for the rest of her life for not taking her chance.<p>

She sat in her car for couple minutes staring at the house, before getting out and knocking on the door… She was feeling nervous; she didn't even know what she wanted to say to him.

When the door finally opened she saw Damon's shocked face, "Elena. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you.. I need to talk to you." She said softly.

"Come in then." He told her and moved to the side, as Elena stepped in the house and looked around.

"It's still the same." She said, looking around the living room.

"Yeaah." He agreed, and turned to face her, "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, scared that she will break down.

"Elena, don't."

"Just tell me, please." She pleaded, and Damon shook his head and went to sit down.

"I know you want answers, but I can't answer them." He said softly, "Sit down." He commanded.

"You promised me." She whispered, sitting down on the couch, "You promised me to never leave me." She gulped, taking a deep breath in.

"Elena, I don't have energy to get into this today." He said, looking at her. His eye's locked with hers, and they didn't say a word.. They just stared at each other, silently…

"Why did you come back?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I promised you to come back, didn't I?" All these year's he hid his emotions perfectly but the second he saw her, all of his walls came down. He couldn't hurt her, no one should hurt her… All his childhood he protected her from everyone and now he had to protect her from himself, he couldn't control himself.

"You promised a lot of things." She said, but this time without looking in his eye's- she stared at the floor.

"I know but I never broke a promise."

"You promised to never hurt me, but you did." Elena whispered.

"You were supposed to forget me…" He told her.

"You're my best friend, I couldn't forget you." She stared at him for few seconds, "Did someone come back with you?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Nope, I am here alone."… Neither of them knew who first moved but after few seconds of silence Damon's strong arms were around Elena's waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her, like shielding her from the world… keeping her safe.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear, "You have no idea how much I missed you" He added.

"I missed you too." She said softly, finally feeling happy.

* * *

><p><em>Hi… I wanted to make it a bit longer but I couldn't write anything else! The next chapter will be on SundaySaturday because I didn't even start it! _

_Don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>I approached a kid and asked "What is love?"<p>

The kids answered "Love is when a puppy licks your face." I laughed, but then he added, "Even after you left him **ALONE** all day."

* * *

><p>"<em>I know what you want." a man said with a familiar voice, looking at her.<em>

_She gazed into his dreamy blue eyes, as he came closer to her… too close. _

"_What are you?" Before she could finish Damon kissed her passionately, their bodies pressed tightly against each other as their tongues moved perfectly in sync._

_His hands held her face like there was no other woman in this world, he slowly moved placing soft kisses down her neck, Elena ran her hand to his hair and then to his face to pull it up to her lips again as Damon smirked._

_He took off her shirt and pushed her onto her bed, hovering above her with his arms supporting his weight. He lifted himself and took his own shirt off._

_Then he kissed her neck again, moving his hands down to her legs. Before she even noticed her panties and jeans were gone too. Elena arched trying to get closer to him, he slowly pressed his body more firmly against hers._

"_I want you." she moaned, he pressed his index finger to his lips, telling her to be quite._

_With one of his hands he removed his underwear and with the other he teased Elena, her head fell back only to find him kissing her collarbone. Goose bumps formed where his lips touched._

_She guided his hand up to her breast and he caressed it gently, her nipple hardened quickly underneath her bra and Damon smirked. He ripped the bra off and took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking it then taking the right one in his mouth._

_She could feel his hard cock pressing against her, "I need you inside me." she whispered and he nodded, unable to control himself._

_He stopped teasing her and moved down entering her, "Shh, you have to be quite." he told her moving slowly in and out of her._

_She grabbed his face and made him bend down to kiss her hungrily, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulder and the other hand felt down his muscular body as he started going faster._

_She felt herself in complete ecstasy as she reached her first orgasm, she felt him reach his orgasm too, just few seconds after her._

_He continues thrusting faster into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her nails into his back._

_She felt herself coming down with her second orgasm and she knew Damon was too;_ _his__ breath was unsteady and irregular__. This time she couldn't control herself and let a scream out…_

"_You..will….wake everyone.. up" Damon told her panting, as he came inside her._

* * *

><p>"Arrrghh." Elena screamed into the pillow.<p>

It had been a very long and tiring week, with Damon back everything seemed to get more complicated with Dean.

She kept having the same dream every night, but when she woke up she could never remember what happened and it was bugging the hell out of her.

She dragged herself out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen finding Jeremy reading a newspaper like every morning.

"You look happy." he smirked.

"I'm happy, finally after all these years I'm feeling happy again." she smiled, "Although I'm a bit tired." she added,

"Probably from all the sex dream's you've been having." Jeremy said, smirking.

"They are not sex dreams." she argued.

"If they aren't sex dreams, then probably really bad nightmares because your moans and screams are keeping me up all night." he noted dryly.

"I don't remember them, I'm having this one dream and every time I wake up I can't remember it!" she told him, sitting down.

"So how are you and Damon?" he asked, changing the topic.

"We're fine, we didn't talk for few days but he's probably busy and I don't have time." she answered.

"Because of Dean thing." he told her knowingly.

"I don't know what I want, I know that I love him and that he's my boyfriend but I feel like I have to choose between him and Damon. I can't do it, Damon is my best friend and Dean is my boyfriend." she mumbled.

"So don't choose. It's not fair to them and it's not fair to you. You just got Damon back don't lose him." Jeremy suggested.

"They don't get along; they might even hate each other. I just want them to at least try and accept each other or it will awkward between us." she stated,

"They don't need to friends." Jeremy pointed out, "How are things with Dean?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about calling him, he's my boyfriend and I love him." Elena said, "I miss him, I really do but not as much as I thought I would." she admitted.

"Maybe it's a sign." Jeremy smirked.

"Haha, very funny." Elena said.

"I'm not trying to be funny. What if you're not meant to be." he asked.

"It's not like we're getting married, Jeremy. I'm going to visit him a bit later." she argued.

"You do that, and please don't fight again. " Jeremy said, "I have to listen to you two and all your arguments, it's like some boring soap. At least find a new argument." he added

smirking.

"We will try, but we always end up fighting in the end." Elena said

.

"Try harder." Jeremy instructed.

"I'm going to get dressed up and you stop getting into my thing's!" Elena told him.

"Sure, get dressed. I bet them clothes will be ripped off the second you walk into his house." Jeremy laughed and Elena glared at him for a second, before walking up to her room.

She opened her closet and picked white long top and black legging's, quickly got them on and without bothering to make her bed walked downstairs got her black high heels on and went straight through the door.

The drive from her house to Dean's was about 15 minutes, she knocked few times on the door and when he didn't open she got the keys out to open the door.

When she opened the door her heart literally stopped beating, there were clothes on the floor she bent down to pick them up and saw a bra. She could feel the tears forming and her heart beating faster and faster every second.

"Dean!" she yelled, "Dean!" she yelled again, storming upstairs and opening the door to his bedroom.

"Elena?" Bonnie gasped, wrapping the sheet around her body.

"It's you, you're the whore that is fucking my boyfriend." Elena screamed, tears dropping out of her eyes.

"I can explain." Bonnie said.

"Where's Dean?" Elena asked, looking around.

"In the shower, he should be out in a minute." Bonnie said.

"He doesn't need to bother, tell him we're over." Elena said, ripping the necklace that Dean gave her and throwing it at Bonnie.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I had this chapter written few weeks ago but wanted to start the next chapter before updating but I have no idea what to write for the next chapter. Right from the start I wanted Dean to cheat on Elena with Bonnie, but I didn't want to Elena to find out that soon… but I just wrote it and I hope it will go along with things that I planned. Anyways for people who haven't read Say My Name, you should read it- I love to write it that's why update it more often.<em>

_Now about season finale, I was so disappointed in Elena's choice, I didn't even watch it all of it :/ I don't know how many times I screamed at my TV that Damon deserves Elena, but now I think that Elena doesn't deserve Damon- she put him through so many things and breaks his heart all over again. _

_Also __my updates will be slower than usual from now on because of my school work and real life problems, I also feel like I'm forming an unhealthy attachment to the characters that don't even exist.. I totally lost my social life: / which is a big problem, all I do is it at home and grow my belly... I will still update maybe once in two weeks sometimes quicker/slower depends on how much time I will have._

_A big thank you to Danni1989 for correcting this chapter too!_

_I will stop here, wrote so much more than I wanted too! : ) _

_I hope you liked this chapter!_

_My twitter is sweetlie123_

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry that I didn't update my stories, but sending nasty messages won't make me write quicker. I know how impatient people can get when they are waiting for update, I get impatient too but I never sent an author telling how much of horrible writer she/he is and how she should just give the story for someone else to finish…

I'm busy even if it's hard to understand for some of you I have a life, you don't pay me to write for you, I do it for entertainment and to get out of the fucked up world.

I've got few new stories coming up and the chapter will be a lot shorter so I could update every week.

I've been writing Say My Name and right now it's on 400 words, and my target for every chapter is about 2,000. I didn't even start new chapter for Fate's tricky methods and Her Ex Ready To Be Her Next is on 144, I think….

Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've got for the stories, you guys are really amazing! I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can, bye!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8, Say My Name.<p>

"_So how's Elena?" Stefan asked,_

"_The mood swings are crazy, one minute she's screaming at me and the other we're already naked." Damon said chuckling. _

"_And how are you getting used to her craziness?" _

"_I don't think you can get used to it, everyday is different and I love it… I always thought that having a child is part of my job as a king but it's more than that."_


End file.
